Bring Her Home
by whatevergirl
Summary: Based on this prompt: "Javert goes through many heats but never gets pregnant. Javert chalks it up to him being a failure (aka a barren Omega) and how could his Alpha ever want him if he can't give them children. So being the good Alpha he is, Valjean brings home Cosette for Javert to raise." Set M-sur-M era.
1. Chapter 1

Based on a prompt from the Les Mis kink meme. Also, Les Mis is mine in no way, shape or form other than having bought the soundtracks.

Chapter 1

Javert was gasping. He lay on his back, his legs once again spread. His powerful alpha thrust strongly between his thighs. It was good.

He moaned and dug his nails into his alpha's shoulders. It was _really_ good. Valjean's face was pressed into his neck, his lips drawn back and teeth resting on the delicate skin; not biting, just there.

Valjean pulled back, took his wrists into one hand and pressed them into the sheets above his head. Javert whined and twisted his hips, trying to get the man to press just_ there_ again.

With one hand holding his wrists, and the other now beside his head, Valjean had a good view of his lover. Javert's face was flushed deeply, which ran down into his chest, his strong chest heaved and his powerful arms held still. He was beautiful. He was any alpha's dream, surely? How Valjean had ever gotten him unclaimed he would never know. He leaned down to bite the other's lips, to lay claim to them. Hips still writhing, Javert still gasping, Valjean let out a long moan and pushed his knot into his partner.

More noises escaped Javert's usually quiet throat. Valjean dug his teeth into his neck, marking him. Javert wailed in response and came, his whole body pulsing. He let out a tiny gasp of "Jean..." barely more than a breath, but it was enough.

Valjean's orgasm was triggered and he continued thrusting, allowing his body another attempt at fertilizing his omega.

He kept his hips shifting slightly as he waited for his knot to go down, underneath him, Javert was flat out. He pulled himself onto his knees and then down onto his back, strong arms taking Javert with him. It was more comfortable this was. He wanted Javert as comfortable as possible, especially as he hadn't remembered to take him from behind.

It was not as though his omega had any actual complaints about the way they had sex, but Valjean could tell that this way left him more sore than from behind, especially when he was in heat and flared up the alpha's knot. Wriggling slightly, he sighed, and then gasped as he triggered another orgasm.

Sometimes, the knot was fantastic; they could go for a long time. Recently, however, his omega tended to get miserable around the time of his heat. The mayor was not sure why. He could not think of a single thing to be unhappy about.

He was free, Javert was no longer trying to imprison him and no one was going to jail in his stead. Javert had gone to Arras and claimed Champmathieu, while resembling Valjean, was not the same man. It had been a simple matter of pointing out the man was a beta male, not alpha.

He hoped there would not be another problem like that. Again, his mind drifted to the omega woman, Fantine. She had been strong, though now she lay in the hospital, her body failing.

It upset him that he may have left her there, that his distraction by Javert when the man came to present himself as inspector to him allowed the woman to be fired. But, his lover would not be upset by that. It was not to say he was cold-hearted, no. Javert did love deeply, however this was only for select few.

He knew his lover held a bond for Gymont, his horse, which was as strong as any man had for a beloved animal. He knew Javert also still felt an attachment to his mother, which was the reason he frequently arrested whores, to get them off the streets for the night and give them something to eat. He was particularly determined in this effort during the colder months.

Overall, he knew Javert would do anything for him. The bond that had formed between them after one drunken night had been unexpectedly strongly, especially as the two did not actually have sex. He flushed, shuffling again, as he thought of the sloppy kisses and heartfelt words they had exchanged that night. It had allowed Javert to see into Valjean's soul though. It had allowed him to see that the deeds he performed, the charity and kindness were not a front to hide his past, but were merely the actions of a good and caring man.

It had sent the omega into turmoil. He had been unable to match up his understanding of 24601 with his new view of Jean Valjean. It had been compounded with the fact that if Javert was going to stick to his duty, he had to turn in a good person. Valjean had found him curled up on the floor of his tiny apartment, glass from a broken mirror gasped so firmly in his hands that blood poured between his fingers.

It had been terrifying. He commanded that Javert drop the sharp edges instantly, and the man had. Fingers automatically releasing the glass at the voice of his alpha. He had turned blank eyes up at him and whispered for help.

Eventually, Valjean had managed to reassure him he did not have to kill himself to avoid turning him in. He had said he did not have to worry about this law, because the laws of their relationship went back further than these man-made ones. These laws of nature said Javert ought to protect and aid his alpha wherever possible, to obey him when commanded, and to acknowledge his alpha would do the same for him in return.

He had put the other back together, and had discovered the joys of a sexual relationship. It was something Valjean had not done in many years, using the advice of the Bishop – to focus his attentions on God, because God had saved him – to control his need to dominate those he came across. Javert had never experienced a sexual relationship before. His mother had taught him how to burn and mix various plants and herbs to control both his heats and his omega nature. He kept them in two separate snuffboxes and had been functioning as a beta since he decided to become part of the law.

Valjean had a feeling it was something to do with these that Javert was currently fretting about. He had a tendency to take them out and just frown at them. He was not even using them anymore, they had both agreed it would not be necessary as he had his alpha for his heats and he was strong enough to not roll over and allow others to dominate him through his omega nature.

It was amazing arousing to watch his omega command the police competently.

He would have to find out when his mate was so unenthusiastic about sex though. It was not as though it was his age, he was sure. After all, Valjean was nearly 11 years older. He would ask, and his omega would tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was after Javert's heat had finished that Valjean asked the question. He approached his lover as he ate a slice of bread and jam for breakfast, eyes staring blankly at the wood of the table as he mechanically chewed.

"What is the problem?" Direct, yes and perhaps a little harsh, but that was what Javert needed.

"What?" He lifted his eyes to look over, "What do you mean?"

"You are unhappy. Am I... Am I failing you, in some way?" He held still, dreading the answer. He watched Javert's eyes widen and then lower into a frown.

"No. I just... It's that..." Valjean had the odd experience of watching his mouth flap with no words emerging. "You are so good, in every way. You are kind and attentive and you... function correctly. However, I..."

"Javert, answer my question."

"I see you, when I am patrolling sometimes. You play with the children on the streets; you look so happy." There was a suspicious glisten in his eyes. Valjean stomach fell away. His omega was _this_ upset?

"You... don't like me playing with the children? No, you don't actually have a problem with that, I know. They make even you smile sometimes."

Javert just frowned again, shifting quietly in his chair.

"Is it about your duty again? I thought we had figured that out."

"That's not it. I trust you not to change into someone else now." Valjean smiled, despite the serious topic. From Javert, it was a bold declaration of love.

He rose from his chair and moved around to kneel before his omega. "It is not your duty, or jealousy of my time and you do still love me. I do not understand where the problem is then."

Javert raised a large hand to cover his face, the other still gripping his cup on the table top. He took a shuddering breath, then another.

"The problem lies with me."

"What? No. How? Where? I have not seen it..."

"How... How long can you _possibly_ be happy with me?" His hand still covered his face, and the other came to join it. Javert was curling in on himself. "I cannot give you what you want and what you need. I fail in my duty to you."

Valjean pulled the man off his chair and into his lap. In their small kitchen space, it was not comfortable, but they remained tangled together, Javert's face pressed into his neck and those large hands gripping tightly his back. Valjean dropped a kiss to his head.

"I want you; that is all. I want and need you, happy and beside me. What duty have you failed in that upsets you so?"

"You would... You would be father to all those gamin on the streets. It makes you happy. I have been with you for over a year now, and my body remains barren. I cannot give you what you want?"

"You want a child?" He frowned. It had not occurred to him that this was the problem. Javert had never seemed overly enthusiastic of children. He had assumed the man was taking powders and plants to avoid becoming impregnated.

"I... I do not mind them, but you love them. Your heart is so large it could encompass this whole town. How blessed a child would be to call you_father._" His neck was definitely wet. He couldn't help rocking slightly and rubbing his love's back.

"What would I do," Javert continued, still holding him, "if you left me. What if the substances I have used for nearly two decades have left me unable to bear children? How could you be with me when I cannot give you what you truly love?"

"Oh, my dear inspector. You observe so much, and yet miss the blindingly obvious." He held Javert in strong arms. His body was starting to tingle uncomfortably, but he would not move until his omega was more settled. "You are what I truly love. Not some hypothetical child. That is not to say if God decided to give us one I would be resentful. Not at all because as you have said, I love children. But I would not leave you to acquire one. If I had a child, I would wish to raise it with you. Not alone and not with anyone else."

Javert had gone quiet. Now that his breathing had calmed, Valjean simply sat and held him. He hoped this was the end of this problem.

"You love... me, regardless?"

"Of course!" The question barely passed his lips, Valjean replied.

"You will remain with me, regardless?"

"I do love you. I know you love me. What more is there? If you want to continue trying, we can, but it will not cause me to abandon you."

"You would leave, not abandon me. I am not some charity case you picked up along the way."

"Of course." Valjean grinned. This particular attitude meant Javert had settled comfortably. He shifted the man out of his lap and stood up, giving a light groan as his back popped from its position. He held his hands out for Javert, who stood up without them.

"Just so you know," he said, stepping forwards and sliding his arms around Javert's waist, "I have no objections to the attempts we have at getting you pregnant."

His lover rolled his eyes and curled his arms around his alpha's shoulders. A chaste kiss was pressed to his lips.

"Later. I have to get into work."

"They will not be expecting you. Your heat is just over." He fastened his mouth to his neck, sucking on the warm flesh.

"I will just gather more work by staying here. I will be sure to finish on time for you though." He detached himself and pressed another kiss to his mouth. Valjean smiled happily and allowed his partner to get himself sorted and out to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That evening, he went to the hospital, as usually. He nodded his head at the sister, giving her a small smile. This time, she did not smile in return. She gave the mayor a slight frown and nodded her head in the direction of Fantine.

He made his way over to the young woman; her frail body lay twisted in the blankets.

"Please, please..." she was mumbling.

"I am here." She said softly to her, bending his body into the old chair by her side.

"Monsieur, monsieur you are good."

He said nothing, just took the hand that was waving about.

"No, Cosette. My Cosette, I must reach her."

"I am sorry; there is no one but us here."

"No, just is just behind you. My beautiful girl." She held out a bony hand, "Let me see you..."

He turned, certain he had not heard anyone come in. There was no one. Her eyes focussed on air.

"How you have grown! Are the Thénardiers looking after you? They must be. You are so beautiful." Her words were soft now, her eyes no longer focussing on anything at all.

"The Thénardiers? Who are they? My dear Fantine? Where is this girl you speak of? Should I collect her for you to see?" Perhaps she would hold on a while longer.

"But, I can see her, monsieur. My beautiful child. The Thénardiers ask a lot of money, but it is worth the expense."

"How much?"

"It must be terribly expensive, to earn in their area. I send every sou I earn to them, and it is not always enough. Oh your hair is like the sun. Simple perfection."

"Excuse me, my dear."

Troubled, Valjean stood and walked over to the sister, leaving Fantine talking to a child who was not there.

"Sister, whom is the child this woman speaks of? Has she told you?"

"Not much, Monsieur le Mayor. The girl was born out of wedlock. Her name is Cosette and she lives at Montfermeil with an innkeeper and his wife. The child seems quite sickly, sir. They send a lot of letters asking for additional money. It would be more than half as costly to have the child with her. But she will not expose her to this."

"There is something off about this." He muttered, eyes focussing on the sickly woman. He watched her smile, and stick a bony shoulder out of the blankets.

He said goodbye to Javert, who was still quieter than usual after his outburst two mornings ago. His partner had listened to his suspicions about these people and told him they sounded like fraudsters. He was to demand receipts and proof of purchase with regards what whatever they claimed they had bought for her. He had taken Fantine's letters, which had the amounts she had sent off to the Thénardiers written on them. He was to take whatever it said had been paid for, clothes, toys and anything else. If Fantine had paid for it, he was to take it.

Honestly, he thought Javert was being slightly paranoid. He knew the man frequently saw the worst of people while patrolling the streets and investigating crimes, but these people had a young child of their own, they would not be as cruel as his love thought.

He hoped this would help Fantine though. He had no idea what to do with a young child otherwise. If he had money left over, he could give her to a family with some francs to help them support her.

The inn was worse than he imagined even Javert thought it would be. These people seemed to have no understanding of the young girl. Their own daughter watched quietly, not really joining in with her parent's theft, but not helping their victims out either. They were both alpha, he was not sure how they had a child of their own, but their personalities were quite overwhelming.

Cosette was a miserable little thing. It was as Javert had said; the Thénardiers had taken advantage of a desperate woman to commit their usual theft. It made him feel ill, the idea that he spent so many years in prison for a loaf of bread, yet these people were living off their crime.

He knew he had to get the girl away. He wasn't entirely comfortable with leaving the other girl here, but with how much they fussed over him taking Cosette, he knew he could not get the other as well.

"Shall you carry our treasure away? What a gem! What a pearl! Beyond rubies is our little girl!" Wailed the slimy man. Valjean batted away the wife's hands from his coat again.

"Your feelings do you credit, sir. Let us not talk of bargains, or bones, or greed. Now, may I say we are agreed?"

"That would quite fit the bill, if she wasn't always sick." Pitched in a high voice; the wife. "Little dear, but medicines are expensive, monsieur."

Ah, this was where his omega had told him to demand receipts, doctor's bills and things he could match up to the years of expenses he had here from Fantine.

He sat at a table and pulled out the letters, accepting the bills that the innkeeper wanted paying. It took him a while, whoever had wrote some of these had terrible writing.

"Here." He said, at last, looking at them both. The wife looked bored, and the husband quite irritated. "This is what has not been paid for. Now, in her mother's letters, it says she owns a blue coat, a warm hat. At least 2 pair of gloves and... Oh, 3 dresses. And a pair of shoes. Where are they?"

That set off a whole new round of snivelling and complaints. Comments on how the little wretch had fallen while collecting water, so they had given her an older coat, because it had not been repaired yet. He said he would take the damaged coat, because the sister at the hospital was excellent at repairing clothing.  
It was a relief when he escaped the inn, one little girl stumbling along behind him. He held in one hand her clothing, as the Thénardiers had not been willing to spare a bag to put them in. The girl gripped his hand with one of hers, and a small rag doll with the other. He would have stopped to buy her a new one, if he hadn't been so keen to get home.

A thought struck him; where would she stay while her mother was ill? Would Javert object to her staying with them? He had just had a heat, he wasn't likely to experience another one till next month. He would take her home, and if his omega became unhappy with a child there, he would find her somewhere to stay.

Not at the hospital, he did not want the girl around sick and dying people as far as possible. He settled into a carriage and gave instruction to the driver before leaning back. The child curled up against him and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Valjean went to present the young girl to his love. Her face had been clean before they arrived, and she was wearing one of the pretty dresses he had taken from the Thénardiers. She did not have any stockings to go between her shoes and her little feet. He carried her possessions in one hand, her little hand in his other.

As they entered his home, the place was quiet.

"Javert?" He placed her things down, and removed his coat. Picking up the small girl, they moved through the home. He kept up light conversation, happily telling her what they kept where and why. She seemed delighted. He smiled at her, turning in circles in the small room they said their prayers in. She laughed. It was a high, light hearted tinkle which she unfortunately seemed surprised by.

Perhaps he was at the station then, or patrolling. He liked to stay busy and work extra hours whenever they were separated. He hoped the man had remembered to eat.

He glanced in their bedroom briefly, and then doubled back. On the bed, with a note underneath, sat a doll. It was a beautiful doll. She wore a blue dress, with a pretty face and a large hat.

_Jean, _said the note. He never called him Valjean in writing, or in public, but referred to him as Jean Madeleine, _I apologise if you have returned and I am not yet there. I have been spending my days as a policeman and my evenings in the hospital with your wh- new charity case. However there has been- There is something I need to talk to you about when I return home this evening. Please do not go to the hospital until I arrive._

_The doll is for the girl. She may have it as a gift for whatever reason you will have no doubt decided she needs one._

_Javert_

"Cosette?"

"Yes, Papa?"

"Ah, child. I am not your Papa. Even if I am looking after you for now." She gave him an unimpressed look, but did not say anything. "I have a gift for you. Here. My omega, Javert, has bought you a doll as a welcome present."

He held out the doll to the small girl, whose eyes widened as she gasped.

"Mine?"

"Yes. Of course. She belongs to you alone."

"She is beautiful. She needs a matching name." She looked curiously into the doll's face, pondering. "Catherine."

She smiled up at him, and his heart was won. He could so easily imagine having her about with here. Coming home to see Javert tying a ribbon in her hair, with his acute precision. He felt a warm longing. It was pushed away. Javert had already gotten himself worked up over the idea of children. To express this desire to his omega would not be kind. His love may be unable to give him children, but Javert was his love nonetheless.

He took her downstairs and sat her down. It was better to focus on things practical than imaginary.

Standing and walking over to their little kitchen, Valjean opened the pantry and looked inside. The was half a loaf of staling bread, which had likely been sat there since he had left; also, there was a pot of jam, half full, and it looked like they had been given a new pot by Madame Kirkova, the strange elderly lady from a different country – She had taken a liking of Javert and kept giving him things; there were a few vegetables inside as well as various other herbs and things.

There was nothing in here he could happily give to the ray of sunlight that sat swinging her legs on a stool in front of their fire grate. Quietly deciding to check and, if necessary, chastise his omega on his eating habits _again_, Valjean took her hand and led her out.

She clung to her new doll, smiling.

"Papa, where are we going?"

"We are going to the market, child. But I am not your Papa."

Had her real father turned up? Was that why he was not to go to the hospital yet? If Javert did not approve of the man, he would not allow anyone to put a small child in his path, not unless his alpha forcefully demanded it, which Valjean could never do. Javert might try to claim he had no interest in children, but he did get protective of them.

They pottered about the market stalls, picking up some bread, various fresh vegetables. Javert cooked; when he had the time, ingredients and inclination. Valjean's favourite creation of his was a wonderful soup stock he made from the juice of cooked meat. He did not allow Valjean to cook even eggs. It was unfair as he did not ruin everything, but had learnt not to argue.

He was fairly certain they still had some soup from the chicken stock left; it would be their evening meal.

His omega was tired when he returned home. It was late in the evening, but Cosette was still up, arms fastened around Catherine. She was both eager and nervous about meeting Javert and he had not told her anything about Fantine yet. He did not know what to say.

"Jean." He managed a small smile when Valjean stood and embraced him. Pulling back, his eyes landed on Cosette, and the smile fell away.

"Hello, child. My name is Javert."

"Hello, monsieur. My name is Cosette."

The two looked into each other's eyes. It was a long moment. Javert gave a sharp nod at her and looked at his alpha. Cosette, mirroring the man's serious face, also gave a sharp nod and turned to look at Valjean. The same stance and expression in the two of them, Valjean felt his heart flutter. This was home.

She curled back up in the chair by the fire, as Valjean led Javert over to the kitchen.

"What has happened at the hospital?"

"Jean... She..." He looked into the man's eyes, frowning, "Jean, she died the night after you left."

"No..." But, her daughter was now here. He had thought she would hold on. Two strong arms embraced him, and he rested his head on Javert's shoulder. Travel was exhausting, and he had not expected the bad news yet.

"Do you think we should take her there anyway? So she knows she had a mother who loved her?"

"Did they not treat her correctly there? But, no. We should definitely not take her there. She should be allowed to keep her fantasy of her mother."

"But, please... Her mother should not be forgotten."

"And she won't be. You will not forget, and neither shall I. I was there when she passed. Do not take the girl though. I saw my mother after her death, and the memories of it haunted me for a long time. They tainted my memories of her life. It would not be right."

He pressed his face into Javert's neck as he mumbled his compliance.

"What will we do with the child?"

"For now, Jean? I think find her a bed. We will worry about where to put her later."


	5. Chapter 5

Cosette had slept in the armchair. She was small and pale; Valjean would have had no issues with her sharing their own bed, but Javert had been immensely uncomfortable with the idea – Silently, of course, because Valjean still had trouble getting his omega to express things too personal if he thought Valjean might not like them.

He had not slept well though; Curled around his omega, all he could think about was what they were going to do with the child. She was certainly very fond of him, and she had taken a shine to Javert as well, but the inspector did not seem to return the sentiment.

Was he still upset about them being unable to conceive? This did rather solve the problem. She could so easily be their own... She'd already burrowed her way into his heart, especially when she called him Papa. It did appear Javert had known better than him in this matter, he did rather long for children now he had one in his grasp.

Cosette was innocent; she was thin with large eyes and ratty hair, but her appearance would improve with time and good feeding. Would she cause Javert distress though? His desire for children was not larger than his desire for his mate. Would he put a rift between them? Hopefully not. Hopefully, this would help Javert relax his concerns about being barren.

He wanted his mate back, the man who had a quiet yet sharp wit and an eye that caught everything; a man not afraid to call Valjean out when he did something that was not approved of. He missed their discussions of 'does the town really need another school teacher' and 'should money really be put into that area' ... He missed the heats of their early relationship, he missed having intercourse with an intensity that implied trouble if it did not occur, the days where they smothered each other in their love, he missed being inside Javert for good lengths of time, not just waiting for his knot to deflate, but using it to making the man moan.

If Javert could only accept the child as his own, they could move on. Thoughts surrounding every topic seemed to plague him, but he did eventually drop off.

In the morning, Javert was sat beside the girl at their table when Valjean made his way to the kitchen.

She was happily munching on bread, their own ray of sunlight brightening the kitchen. Javert sat next to her, staring at the wall, lost in his own thoughts.

The alpha moved over to them and dropped a kiss onto his head before turning to the child.

"Good morning, Cosette."

"Good morning, Papa." She smiled beautifully at him, but Javert jerked in his seat, and turned a blank face towards Valjean. He could not quite bring himself to correct her, especially now that her mother was dead and they had to find out what to do with her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes! It was lovely. I had a blanket and something soft to sleep on." She seemed to shine the more she spoke.

"I am pleased then, child."

He turned to Javert as Cosette went back to her meal. The man looked slightly pained again. He tugged him out of the chair and out of the little kitchen.

"Javert," he whispered, "how are you?"

"She... is to stay with us?"

"Yes." It would be good for his mate, he had decided. Javert might not like it at first, but Valjean would just have to endeavour to keep them both happy until she was fully settled in.

"I... I knew you would want children." Javert's arms were firmly by his side, almost as though he was standing before the mayor, rather than his lover.

"You knew before I did, my love." He pulled Javert into his arms. Endearments were not something he purposefully put into his conversations, but sometimes Javert needed the reminder that he was loved. He was cynical at heart.

Javert simply huffed and returned the embrace. Valjean enjoyed the long moment, holding his omega while keeping an eye on the child in the kitchen. His home felt more complete than he had thought possible.

The alpha lifted his mate's head to press a kiss to his mouth. Javert automatically opened his mouth to deepen it. Upon seeing the child was still eating bread, Valjean happily obliged. He licked into the man's mouth, his arms tightening around his body. Javert raised one hand to his hair and tilted his head. It was good.

He pushed his omega out the doorway of the kitchen, over to the wall and pressed him into it, hands now moving across his body. Javert parted his legs enough for him to stand between them; he took full advantage of this.

"Can't..." gasped his mate at him.

"What?" It seemed wrong to take his mouth off the delicious neck before him.

"Child, she-" Whatever he had been about to say was cut off by a quiet moan. He was beautiful, head flung back to reveal that neck which now had a darkened patch where had been attached.

Unfortunately, his point was made, and Valjean pulled himself back. There was a young child in the next room, and while she had undoubtedly seen more than she should at her age in that pit that was called an inn, Valjean did not want her to witness this private moment.

He had to smile though. His mate had managed to keep his senses enough to remember her. Javert have become more attached already than the man realised. Maybe he would not need to find her somewhere else to go. He hoped so.

"I have to leave. I am on duty soon." Face still flushed, Javert pushed him gently back to move out of his grasp. Valjean smiled, as he watched the man fix his collar, unaware that the mark peaked above it.

As Javert pulled on his greatcoat, Cosette came out of the kitchen.

"Are you leaving, Father?"

"What? I am not your father." Valjean frowned at this. Had the other already forgotten she was staying?

"You are now, Javert, do not forget that. He is going to work, child." Javert frowned and said nothing, but the girl smiled and stepped closer to him.

"What is your work?"

"I am an inspector in the police." His love looked over at him, but Valjean was not going to interrupt. Javert needed to learn how to interact with her.

"Truly? Wow... Monsieur Thénardier does not like policemen. He says they put people in jail for no reason!"

"Well," Javert's eyes flickered to Valjean, who suppressed a grin, he was not bitter about his sentence any longer. His past visit to a kindly Bishop helped relieve many of his grudges. "Some may receive a... harsh sentence. However, it is necessary that everyone be tried and punished according to the same law. Also, I do not think Monsieur Thénardier would be imprisoned for no reason."

She smiled, and gave a sharp nod, before going back into the kitchen to play with her doll. Valjean smiled as well, and gave his mate a soft kiss.

"I shall see if I can find someone to look after her during the day. I do not need to work today, but I will have to go back soon."

Javert nodded silently, finished fastening his coat and left.

Valjean was pleased. The child was staying, now they needed to get things sorted out.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's that?"

"The church."

"What's that?"

"Monsieur Reyer's market stall."

"What's that?"

"The school."

"What's a school?"

Valjean watched as Javert lead their young girl around the town. She had been constantly asking questions about what everything was. He had expected to be more upset that she hadn't met her mother. He himself was quite devastated, even though he had only known her a short time. Perhaps it has hard to mourn a mother who left you with such people and only communicated through sending money you never saw...

He enjoyed seeing her talk to Javert. She still determinedly called him 'father', and he had stopped correcting her. Hearing 'Papa' pass from her lips when she spoke to him filled him with such warmth that he could do nought but smile.

He walked by Javert's side, holding his hand and listening to the man's description of a school. He wanted Cosette to be educated, he mused, it would be best for her. She could do more than mend shirts, or clean, or anything simple like that. She could write letters for people, she could travel; she could make a journal and observe the differences she saw.

She would have more opportunities in life if she was educated; though he would support her in whatever she chose to do. He smiled again and tightened his grasp on Javert's hand, who flicked his eyes off the child for a moment to raise an eyebrow. He shook his head lightly, unable to stop smiling; he had a child to make plans for. He would need another amount of money for a dowry. He hoped she would find someone to share her life with.

He did not keep much money for himself, but he could find it from somewhere. She would be worth it. After all, Javert did not earn much on a policeman's wage, and he tended to help out his colleagues when they struggled with rent, or their many children, or in whatever way they were troubled; Javert was actually a very kind man, if he could rationalise it as just and whoever he was helping never admitted it to anyone... He was probably worried he'd lose his 'scary inspector Javert' reputation.

The 'what's that?' questions started up again with Javert still answering. His mate would be a good parent. He hoped he could truly see that and not be filled with self doubt in this as well.

He had spent the next day sorting out Cosette's education. There was a decent primary school for girls in the town he could send her to. It was not big, and beyond checking it existed he had never actually looked much into it, having more pressing matters to focus on.

It appeared they used Napoleon's ideas for what subject girls ought to be learning – not just domestic skills and religion, but areas such as numbers, principles of writing, botany, history and so on. He was pleased with it and had no objections to sending his now-daughter there.

He moved his focus onto the accounts. He hated the focus on money and having to check the financial reports he was sent. He was happier watching his factory, the foreman was an idiot and he was thinking about replacing him but could not do so without proof.

He was anticipating tonight though. Madame Nève had agreed to look after their girl for the night. He had acquired a new vial of oil to use for the night, as Javert's heat was not due for another week yet.

He wanted to reaffirm their relationship though. He wanted his omega to know he was needed and loved. It would be more than just a night of passion; they were going to dinner first. It was not often he used his influence as mayor to get what he wanted, but this time it was acceptable.

The nights were getting warmer, and Valjean was comfortable enough to wear his thinner coat, a beautiful green colour that Javert had given him. Beside him, his omega had changed from his uniform into his only civilian clothing; a grey coat, plain trousers and a white shirt. Valjean had tried to get more, but the man would not agree as he did not see the point.

Besides, he decided as they walked down the street together, he was most attractive regardless of what he wore.

The inn they entered for dinner was small, but well kept. The innkeeper was also trustworthy, something Valjean had now learnt to keep an eye out for. He held the door for Javert, who frowned but said nothing.

He had decided to spoil his lover as best he could. It was something the alpha had not done since the summer, over half a year ago now. Javert tended to get flustered when he did, and sometimes a little irritable because he did not know how to deal with affection, but he was not alone in his task of adoring Javert anymore. Valjean and Cosette would show Javert he was loved, and teach him how to accept and return the sentiment.

For tonight, though, he was spoiling the man and it didn't matter how much he snapped, this is what was happening. It was his right as alpha.

Once they were seated, their food came out. Valjean had sent a note earlier in the day to give their orders and the time they would arrive. Hopefully it would run smoothly. It was a good meal, strips of pork and hot vegetables. They had bread and a sauce to go with it. Javert ate in silence, with his head down. It would have bothered Valjean if not for the hand resting on his leg. It was only removed to cut his food when needed, but was a warm and welcome presence otherwise.

The innkeeper kept them plied with wine without hovering, and Valjean would make sure he was well paid for this. Javert did not drink well, though, so he kept an eye on his intake. His lover tended to drop to sleep in very little time when he drank too much.

When the man had finished his meal and was flushed beautifully with wine Valjean stood. He moved around the table and took one of the inspector's large hands in his own.

"Time for us to head home, my love."

"Yes." Javert allowed him to help him up before reaching for his coat. He even allowed Valjean to help him into his coat, merely rolling his eyes but not resisting.

"How was dinner?" Valjean handed his money over to the innkeeper who smiled at him and let him past without comment.

"It was good, Jean. Thank you. I have not had pork in a long time." Javert leaned over to place a soft kiss to his cheek.

Valjean simply smiled. He was most content. It was a feeling that was so relaxing and yet filled him with energy.

"I love you. You know if you want something, you need only ask."

"I... Yes. I do. And... I you..."

Valjean smiled again. He would likely get the full phrase returned to him at some point in the evening. Outside his heats, Javert was quite vocal in his passion. Thankfully they were nearly home. His slacks were not fitting as comfortably as they had when he left this evening.

He smiled and waved to an elderly man as he entered one of the apartments nearby, but did not stop to talk to anyone today. He was not done spoiling Javert yet. He would have the other tonight and it would be delicious.

* * *

_There is more, but it would have gone into MA. If you want to read it, I have posted it on AO3 under the same story title and username, or it is on round 1 page 35 of the makinghugospin kink meme on lj._

_Sorry_

_:)_


	7. Chapter 7

Valjean smiled as he walked through the town the next morning, Cosette swinging off his arm. He had left Javert in their bed, still sleeping, and collected their girl from Madame Nève. She had been cheerful and talkative.

He decided to get some fresh bread for their lunch before going back to get his omega up. The air was fairly warm, and the streets had flower buds dotted along. It was a beautiful spring morning. He would stop in the nearby school to enrol Cosette, and they could take a walk through the park to get home.

"Where is Father?"

"I believe he is still in bed." Flat out, it was likely. The man hadn't even stirred when Valjean got up and ready.

"Still? Why? It is such a lovely day!" Her blue eyes stared up curiously at him while she held his hand.

"Yes, but he works hard and doesn't get many days off."

"Can I wake him up when we get in?"

Valjean flushed, spluttered slightly, and choked out. "Not really, no." They might have cleaned up, but they had not dressed. The man would be completely bare under the blankets.

"Oh well. Will he be up for lunch? I want to tell him what I learnt yesterday."

"I will make sure he is up then." Javert could look after her for the day. He'd go to work and maybe they could bond a bit. "You can do something together this afternoon."

"Truly?" She was beaming at him widely, and his heart went out to her. Javert was right about him wanting children, but he did not need another. This one was perfect.

"Yes. I have to go to work, but he is off."

The girl happily laughed, and tried to bend his arm so she could swing off it again. He indulged her with a pleasant smile upon his face.

They reached the school, an old building with thick fencing around it and a long walk up to the entrance. The grounds were nice, and he could see a large group of children running about on the grass, in trousers rather than skirts for running- A bit odd, but at least they were allowed to work off their energy. A tall woman stood watching them with a soft expression.

As he made his way up the stairs into the school itself, Cosette's small hand slipped into his. She pressed close. He made his way over to the door with 'Office' inscribed on it and knocked.

"Yes?" A stern looking woman stood before him, she was a head shorter, with greying hair pulled back into a bun.

"I am Monsieur Madeleine; here to speak with Madame Fiore."

"Monsieur le Mayor, please do come in."

She stepped aside and, holding Cosette's hand tightly, Valjean stepped into the office. It was small, but bright, a large window on the southern wall. There was a desk; upon it were writing implements, papers and, interestingly, a large compass. A map of France was on the wall, beside a portrait.

The woman sat down behind the desk, and asked "Is this the child you wish to enrol?"

"Yes. Cosette."

"Cosette... Madeleine..." She spoke as she wrote. "You are her father, does she have a mother."

"This is my Papa, father is my father."

"Do not speak out of line, child."

"My apologies. She refers to my omega as father; that is what she means."

"That is fine, but as an omega he shall be put under mother. What is his name?" That sounded fairly amusing, but he did not try imagining Javert as a mother, with a babe in his arms, he could not hurt his omega, even with his thoughts.

"Javert."

"Baptism name, and does he have an occupation?"

"Luc and he is an inspector in the police." His omega hated his name; it was apparently his father's.

"Thank you. Monsieur, if you will just fill in the rest of these details, and I will show you around the school."

Valjean did so quickly, beside him, Cosette did not speak a word, apparently cowed by the woman's earlier words. He did not like to see it, but it was probably best if she learnt the rules of the school.

They set off to look around, it was not a terribly large school as it was just for girls, and not everyone sent their daughters to school, but it was bright and rather pleasant. It made Valjean wish he had attended school. He would have liked to be somewhere similar to this, to receive a proper education and to gain an ability to read stories, as well as hear them. Not that he hadn't loved to listen to his mother when she told them Bible stories, but after she died his sister did not do the same.

Afterwards, they headed back into the town, stopping at the bakery to buy a loaf of bread. He gave to coins for it to Cosette, who took the over to the table and carefully placed them down for the man. He scraped them up, thanked her and pulled a warm loaf from the shelf, wrapped it in a cloth and handed it to her.

She came back to him with a proud smile upon her face. He could not help but praise her.

They walked back to their home, chatting happily. The sun was shining and he could hear the birds singing. It was a shame he had to go to the office, but it would be for the best. Javert needed to bind to this little blonde angel.

"Javert?" he called out, as he entered, but there was no reply. "Is he still sleeping?"

"It is nearly noon!" giggled Cosette, the bright smile lighting up her features.

"Then I had better wake him up. Could you take the bread into the kitchen?"

"Of course, Papa. Would you like me to get some water from the well?"

"Only a little bit. We do not want to waste it." He did not really like her collecting water, but she had insisted yesterday morning that she could get it just fine and he did not need to worry.

He could not really help being protective.

He climbed the stairs quietly and went into the bedroom. Javert was on his front, pillow on the floor and his face buried in his arms. The beautiful curve of his back rose and fell gently in his sleep. Valjean stood and watched for a moment, feeling joyous that Javert was his.

He stepped over and pressed a hand to that bare back. There were scars on it, but the skin around them was soft. The alpha pressed a kiss onto his spine, then another, and then another...

He let his tongue move over one of the scars, and Javert's stirred slightly. He grasped the man's hip, and then slid the hand over his buttocks.

"Come now, my love. It is time to get up."

"Jean?" His omega's voice was a low rasp. It sent a shudder through him.

Valjean turned the other over and gathered him up in his arms, pressing little kisses over his face.

Javert snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"Come one, you need to get up."

"I will." Sighed Javert, but this time he raised a hand to rub at his eyes, weight still resting in his alpha's arms. "I'm awake."

Valjean leaned over him to kiss him. The sleepy eyed man was just so beautiful. Their lips slid across each other and Valjean moaned slightly. He rubbed his hands across Javert's bare flesh, before pulling back.

"Time for you to get dressed. I imagine Cosette will be back with some water by now and waiting for her lunch."

The mention of the child made Javert swing his legs off the bed and move to get dressed. Valjean smiled. His love was a wonderful parent, if only he could get over his concerns and accept he was managing fine. This afternoon would be what they needed. He was sure of it.

He kissed Javert again, once the man was dressed and downstairs. He kissed Cosette's head in farewell and grabbed his coat as he headed out, feeling a certain amount of hope.

He was looking forward to going home already.


	8. Chapter 8

Valjean sighed as he stared out the window of his office again. He would need to get a cloth and wipe it clean; the grime was making it difficult to see through again. He watched a bird hop across the window sill, hooting softly as it looked about. His mind drifted to Javert.

Would his mate have managed with Cosette for the day? Maybe he would have taken her to the park; the spring would bring about new flowers and the birds would be nesting. He shook his head, and tried to focus on his work again, making himself read a report on a highway man that was currently haunting the area.

Javert would be better able to deal with such things. He'd take the report to the police station in the morning. They could drop Cosette off at her new school together and walk back to the station. His gaze moved back to the window. It was late afternoon, but he wanted to give Javert plenty of time with the girl, and he had not set out for work till after lunch.

He picked up his pen and began to write out the report, pulling in the various bits of information he had received off different people.

He returned in the evening to find his home empty. Neither Javert, nor Cosette were there. He searched the rooms, and then the gardens, trying to see if there was any sign of them. Catherine sat in the armchair by the unlit fire. It felt unnaturally cold for spring, and he grabbed a thicker coat before heading out.

He first went to the police station to ask if they had seen either of them. Officer Beaulieu had seen the two at about 5 o'clock. Javert had been quieter than usual when he had stopped to say hello on his patrol, but the girl had been cheerful and had explained they were going to the chapel. She had wanted to learn more about the God her Papa loved so much, and her father was willing to indulge this.

Valjean thanked them, and headed out to the chapel of Sainte Jerome Emiliani; the patron saint of abandoned people and orphans. Javert had found this quiet chapel several months after being posted to Montreuil sur Mer, and he frequently visited it when he needed time to sit quietly and think.

The chapel was quiet when Valjean arrived. The glow of candles filling the windows with a golden light as he approached in the dimming evening light.

Inside, he could see an elderly woman, her covered head bowed as she prayed. No one else was here. He sat down heavily in a bench, repressing a groan. Where else to look? He did not want to disturb a praying woman to ask if she had been here nearly... He checked his pocket watch for the time... nearly 3 and a half hours ago.

Where else to look?

He fell to his knees, asking Sainte Jerome to help him in finding this orphan and his love. He prayed desperately to God, hoping for some inspiration of where to look next. Nothing came to mind, except that it may be easier to try again in the morning, that daylight would bring new clues.

He stood wearily, and began the trek home.

Valjean rose with the sun. He ate just a slice of bread, his stomach too unsettled for anything more and then he headed to the police station. He had not slept well, his home had been too quiet, and he had awoken several times in the night, thinking it had been a horrible dream, only to reach out and find his mate missing.

There was a deep and painful ache in his chest, and he was most concerned that he had not felt anything across their bond until when he had gotten up. This morning, he had felt a fear in his chest that he knew was not his own. He suspected he was quite a sight to see when he arrived at the station, coat unbutton, hair uncombed and his cravat not tied properly. The officers stared at him for a moment, before approaching him as cautiously as one does a frightened horse.

"Monsieur Madeleine?"

"Officer Moreau."

"May I assist you in something?"

"Yes, you may!" He fought to keep the alpha out of his voice, to remain the mild mannered mayor the police knew, but it was difficult. "Javert and Cosette are missing."

"Monsieur?"

"They are missing and you will help me find them." He kept his voice above a growl, but only just.

"Of course, monsieur. Missing? Where did you last see them?"

Valjean stood and angrily answered their questions, inane as they were. He wanted to get looking, not to be stuck in the police station while a group of men chattered about what to do. His mate was distressed, he could feel it, and he wanted to ease that feeling.

They asked him about what the inspector had been doing yesterday, where he had last been seen, by whom, and a number of other questions. Eventually they decided to head out. Valjean set off on the road to the chapel again. It was on the outskirts of the town, away from the bustle of commerce.

On the crossroads, he stood and looked about, worry filling his mind. He startled when one of the officers gave a shout and emerged from one of the fields with a coat in his hand. It was grey and tattered. It was Javert's.

There was blood on it.

The policemen tried to get him to head back to his office, to go sit out of the way. They claimed he was too worked up, and may distract them from something important if they were trying to keep watch of him as well.

He refused. Jean Valjean refused to stop and rest until he found his mate and his child.

One of the officers decided to start looking into the papers they had at the station. He wondered if they had released any convicts recently whom may have held a grudge against Javert. Valjean went with him to search through what papers they had. He realised they were removing him from the search, but at least he could still help.


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearly two days before Valjean got any news. He had been sent away by the police, with the not even pretending to be polite to him anymore; claiming he was becoming a hindrance with his leaning on them and questioning everything.

He tried not to be too insulted, but he had gone home and sat in his quiet house, listening to his neighbours children scream and laugh as they played games. He tried to make himself eat, remembering all the times he had told his omega off for not touching his food. It was difficult.

He sat alone, staring out the window as he tried to use his bond for something he never had before; finding his lover and his child. The bond would allow him to feel his omega's emotions, as long as Javert was willing to let them move along it, he could even send his own feelings back. They had never been able to properly communicate along it, but he had heard of mates who could do so.

In the long stretches of time between sunrise and sunset, Jean Valjean sat on his own, trying to find some trace of the two he loved so dearly.

* * *

When Valjean did receive news, it was early morning. He was still awake, finding his bed too cold and too empty to sleep in, so when he heard a knock, he hurried through from the kitchen.

"Monsieur le Mayor, we have gained some information."

"Yes?" His heart fluttered painfully, as though uncertain whether or not to fill with hope or fear.

"Moreau said I should collect you now."

"Of course." He still had no idea is this was good news or bad, but he pulled on his coat and hurried out the door.

At the station, he was informed they had received some papers from Paris. Amongst other things, there was a small note warning Javert that a man named Martin had broken parole. He had been dropping hints with the last officer he had spoken to, trying to glean information on Javert's whereabouts. Moreau explained to a white-faced Valjean that his omega had put Martin away, that his daughter had grown up with an abysmal view of her father and refused to see him.

The idea that this person had taken his mate with the young, innocent girl who was now their daughter made bile rise in his throat. He wanted to demand they put more effort into searching, to not leave his love in the company of such a beast any longer than he already had been.

He was, again, escorted out the station. The young officer walking beside him smiled, seeming unsure of what to say but wanting to offer reassurance all the same.

"Do not worry," he said when they reached Valjean's home, "we have informed all the nearby town and villages of who he is. They are having a search for Inspector Javert as well."

That night, Valjean went to bed sending a plea out for his family to be returned to him. He pushed his emotions out with all his might, trying to hold his tears back. When he felt a tentative brush in his mind, as though Javert had finally felt him and was responding, he sobbed anyway. He burrowed his face into his pillow and allowed his emotions to burst forth.

There was love in that tendril, but there was fear and pain as well. He sent out his own love, trying to offer Javert his strength. He felt Javert's responding emotions wrap around him. Despite his own fear, Valjean finally managed to sleep, clinging to the relief that Javert was alive; that Cosette had to be alive because he felt no sadness from the man.

* * *

It was another three days before the police found them. Valjean had been getting himself worked up again, the frustration that they still had not been found and the worry that Javert's heat would be very soon.

It was after three days that finally, the young policeman came running down the street to his home, shouting about how they had found them. He was insisting the mayor come to the house with the police though, which had filled Valjean with dread.

Upon approaching the house, it was obvious his omega had gone into heat, pheromones thick in the air, but the police were stood a distance away, weapons drawn and handkerchiefs covering their lower faces.

Valjean hurried inside. The place was in a dilapidated state, pieces of furniture broken upon the ground, books scattered with pages torn out. The floorboards were near impossible to see. He moved forwards quietly, not wanting Martin to hear him. He could feel the alpha side of him roaring to fight. He wanted to pull the head off anyone who threatened his family; but he kept silent. He would find them, and then have the man arrested.

"Papa!" came a cry by the stairs. Valjean straightened, and then let out a yell of joy. Cosette! She was sat on the bottom step, looking a tattered mess, but otherwise unharmed.

"Cosette!" he hurried over and pulled the child into his arms. He allowed the scent of his little girl to permeate his senses, calming his anger to a more reasonable level.

"Papa, you have to go see Father."

"Why, is he hurt?"

"Yes... But, he stopped the angry man." Valjean stared at her in wonder. She did not seem frightened, if anything, she was quite fine.

"Will you go out and see the police men then? Tell them what you told me. Let them know I will take care of Javert now."

"I will."

"Will you ask them to keep an eye on you? I do not know how long I will be."

"I will." She leaned up, her little body arching, to give him a kiss. He leant down so she could reach, smiling as she hurried out the door.

"Javert?" He called out softly, moving up the stairs. The scent of his omega's heat was strong up here, and he felt his own body respond accordingly. In an open room he could see the body of a muscled, but thin man; undoubtedly Martin; his neck clearly broken, his eyes staring out at nothing. The remorse and disgust he felt at this sight lasted but a moment. The lust slammed back into him full force when he heard a soft "Jean" from the room at the end of the landing.

On the bed lay his omega. Now the threat was gone, his mind filled with the haze that Javert's heats could easily bring on. His love was injured though; a nasty head wound with both fresh and dried blood around it; his shirt was missing and there were lash marks across his back; his whole body seemed to be blossoming with bruises everywhere; Valjean had never seen anything more beautiful.

He stalked across the room to two swift steps, stripping his clothing as he went. Javert let out a soft moan, reaching out a hand. He knelt before the bed, tugging off the remaining clothing his lover wore and kissing the grazed knuckles.

"Javert... Luc..." he whispered, using the name his partner usually rejected, needing that connection to the whole of who the name was. Javert pulled him down, wrapped his legs around his hips and pressing their mouths together with a soft moan.

Valjean devoured him. He thrust his tongue inside his mouth while pushing his body as firmly against the other man as he could. Large hands roamed skin, both men wanting to touch as much as possible.

"Jean..." mewled his omega, hips writhing. "Please..."

The alpha held himself over his mate, gazing down into the lust-blown eyes and flushed cheeks. This was what was missing. This man made his home.

* * *

_More written on AO3 or on makinghugospin live journal kink meme. =)_


End file.
